Useless Love
by kstarm
Summary: A murderous vampire from Erics past causes him to re-evaluate his loyalty to everyone he cares for. How does he cope with one force setting off the chain of events that leave his life in ruins, and how far will he go to stop them? Picks up from end of Season 5, main characters featured heavily, plus a new vampire from the past :) and i suck at summaries. lol... get it.. 'suck' .
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is set after the end of season 5. I didn't change a thing-all relationships are the same, everything is being picked up where the season finale left off. But to fill you in Eric and Sookie escaped Bill that night, everyone left the authoritys head quarters ALIVE. Jason, Jessica, Pam, Tara, and Nora. Bill is still crazy :)**

Eric Northman sat at his desk, listening to his progeny Pam talk about Tara. She was the newest addition to his bloodline, and he was strict about teaching her fierce loyalty and obedience to her Maker.

"She's a fighter, Eric." she smiled at the memory of Tara kicking Jessica's- an older vampire- ass.

"But she made a fool of herself, Pam. You said it yourself. "He rolled his eyes.

"Pam, I am beginning to think you made a mi-"

"NO! I did not make a mistake, Eric. You should have seen her! _Obedience? Loyalty?_ Tell me she isn't loyal, when she opened a_ SILVER_ door to release me from the Authority!"

Eric was taken aback. Pam had never fought against his word so abruptly. He sighed in defeat, which rarely occurred. No, that wasn't defeat. He was just_ giving up_. At least that is what Pam believed because as he sighed she was immediately embarrassed by her outburst.

"Eric," she hesitated.

Suddenly, Eric's entire body shivered. He felt as if his presence was being pulled toward the other room, as if strong 2000 year old hands were demanding that he move. It was an extremely familiar sensation, one he hadn't felt since...

"Godric..." he gasped, before he dashed out of his office.

His '_heart_' sank as it was not Godric standing before him. It was a woman vampire, about as tall as Godric, just as light in complexion, with brunette waves reaching to the small of her back.

Shock turned to disappointment, turned to rage. He flashed his fangs as he quickly ran toward the vampire. She couldn't be more than 5'4.

"Fangtasia is closed. Get out." he spat, with bared fangs.

She laughed in his face... well to his chest. Then, a blood red tear threatened to leave her eyes. She looked up at him in astonishment, and with pride.

"Oh, Godric has done so well with you..." she whispered, as she cupped his face in her hands.

Enraged, he removed her hands from his face and pushed 1000 years' worth of force into her body and watched as she flew across the room. With intentions to kill her, he rushed back to his desk to retrieve a stake, and returned pointing it toward her chest.

"You are not worthy to even speak my maker's name!" he roared. HE raised his hands to serve her the true death. But before he could, she skillfully snatched the stake, threw it across the room, and switched positions with Eric. Now she had her knees pressed down on his shoulders, and bent over his head. Her fingers pried his mouth open, and she grasped his fangs. Eric didn't expect to be overpowered. He attempted to throw her off him, but she was too strong. She tugged on his fang slightly, causing Eric a great deal of pain. He let out a painful moan, and then began to hyperventilate.

"I'm not _worthy enough_ to speak of my own_ brother_?!" she roared back. Her murderous eyes stung Eric with guilt.

"So here's the deal, you don't threaten me, and I won't take away the life that my better half,_ Godric_, gave you."

"Your brother..." he whispered as best he could with one of his fangs being held.

"Get the fuck off my maker, bitch!" Pam interrupted. She rushed to push the woman off of Eric, but she just twisted Pam's hand behind her back and forced her to the ground.

Eric just watched, dumbstruck.

"Eric, I assume this is your progeny I have heard so much about." She said as she stood up, placing her foot on Pams back, pinning her in place. Eric winced as he sensed her pain.

"I also will assume that you would not like it if I ripped her two beautiful fangs out from the root. So, I will spare her." she stated.

"But," she continued. "Just this once will I spare her. Do it again my darling, and I will add your fangs to my collection."

Minka raised her foot slightly. Pam searched for Eric's signal. He nodded for her to leave, and she flashed away.

He was still recovering from the force that was just exerted on his shoulders. He painstakingly got off the floor.

"By the way, if you don't remember, my name is Minka. Godrics born-again twin vampire sister. It's a lot to explain, so just sit down and let me."

Eric didn't believe a word of it. If anything she said was true, Godric would have told him. They walked the night together for centuries; she was bound to be a topic of discussion. Maybe, he might sit down and listen. Maybe it would be entertaining to see her lie. He laughed slyly as he pulled out two chairs. One thing he wanted was to know exactly how old this vampire was, that strength she forced on his body was extremely powerful. He watched as she slowly, and gracefully took a seat before him. Piercing hazel eyes stared back at him. That look of astonishment that she had when she first walked in returned. Quickly, Minka snapped out of it.

"Well, Eric do you know exactly what a _born-again twin vampire_ is?" she began.

"No." he chuckled, skeptical that it was even real.

"Figures, Since Godrics death, I am the last of our kind. We are a myth to many."

Eric's expression tightened at the memory of his maker. She continued.

"Basically, what it means is that Godric and I are one in the same. Two halves of one whole. We were born twins over 2000 years ago, and at the age of 24 we died together. Then we were born again at the same time as vampires. It is not easy to create born again vampire twins. Our Maker risked his life to make us, and to this day we still don't understand why he chose us. But every day we were grateful." She paused to witness Eric's reaction.

He seemed unmoved, no feeling crossed his face. So she continued.

"The bond between vampire twins is unmatched. Our blood was swapped between our bodies, taken into our maker, combined, distributed back, taken again, and then replaced with our Makers blood. Godrics very being has been inside me, Eric, and so has mine." she paused once again. Minka sighed. His face tightened.

"Eric, our bond is impenetrable, invincible, inseparable, unmatched. No other can even compare. None between a husband and wife, brother and sister, parent and child, friend to friend... _Maker and... Progeny_." Eric tensed his entire body at the last pair.

"So what exactly are you implying, Minka?" he asked coolly, looking to the floor.

"As we are one in the same, any bond that Godric was tied to... I am also tied to. Eric I am also your maker..."

"BULLSHIT!" he ferociously replied. Minka had expected such a reaction sooner or later. She was always aware of his temper.

"You don't believe me? Eric it wasn't Godric you sensed when I walked in. You sensed your maker, and as you have only known him to be your one true creator, you assumed it was him. I only blame myself for that..." she looked to the ground in shame.

"Eric, you were blessed with two makers, two guides, two vampires to look after you, and you lived 1000 years with just one.. I am so ashamed for not being there for you, pl-"

Cutting her off, he picked her up and forced her across the room, snapping a metal table in half. Once again he reached for the stake. Shocked and hurt she snatched the stake away from him.

"You still think I'm lying?" she asked, bewildered, fangs bared.

Instead of replying he just tried to create a make shift stake with one of the wooden chairs. But before he could-

"Eric Northman, as your maker I command you to bring forth your Progeny Pam, and serve her the true death with this very stake that you just threatened me with." she demanded with finality.

His entire body froze. The broken chair was involuntarily released from his grip, and he finally realized she was not lying. At the core of his stomach, he was being tugged; her commands were calling him to Pam's location. He couldn't fight it.

He stood motionless before her, in pure and utter shock. His blue eyes drained of color as he accepted his maker's demands. He retracted his fangs.

"As you wish..." he whispered as he fell to his knees, and bowed his head.

"Now." she demanded, unfazed.

**Authors Note: SO what do you think? I was so excited about writing this story so one day I just got a notebook and pen and ... wrote stuff. But anyway, I am NOT writing this story as the chapters go along. I have already wrote the first 10 chapters, and the rest of it is already mapped out in my head, and I have written down a timeline for it. What this means is you wont have to wait days and days for an update because I'm struggling on what to write- I am way ahead. You can expect an update once a week, every Sunday. Maybe twice a week? Because I write short chapters, so let me know what you want! And Sookie, Eric, Pam, Tara, Bill and my new character Minka will be in this story heavily, occasionally some of the other characters in '****_True Blood_****' will be included to further the plot, but its based mostly on said characters. And I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS THAT YOU RECOGNIZE WERE CREATED BY THE WRITER OF THE TRUE BLOOD SERIES OR THE CREATOR OF THE SHOW TRUE BLOOD. Just to be clear. Okay enough rambling, please review, and tell me your thoughts, it would mean the world!**


	2. Now You Know

Pam wasn't far. She was with Tara discussing the bitch that threatened her maker back at Fangtasia. Eric appeared before them, and Pam turned to him, angry.

"Who the fuck was that? The cunt messed up my hair." she asked, as she rolled her eyes, and swept her blonde locks to the side.

"Don't disrespect my maker, Pam." he angrily advanced toward her.

"Your _maker_ Eric? Godric's your maker! Did that bitch come with a stupid witch and erase your fucking memory _again_? Fuck, where's Sookie, Tara? She still owes me one." she spat sarcastically.

"Stop it, Pam.." Eric warned. He gripped her shoulders painfully tight, and Pam became frightened. Tara panicked.

"Eric what are you doing?" Eric ignored her.

"Tara go away!" Pam pleaded.

"Fuck no!" she refused.

"Pam, command her to leave area 5. You don't want her to witness this..." he insisted.

"Eric, whats happened?" tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"NOW PAM!"

"Tara.. as your maker... I command you to leave area 5... now." she choked out through sobs. Against all her might, Tara left the area. Eric carried Pam in his arms back to Fangtasia. He gently set her down in a chair positioned by the bar.

"Stay." he demanded, and then went back to Minka to retrieve the stake. She was sitting in Erics throne, emotionless hands folded at her knees, watching closely. He tried to make eye contact with her, but she refused. He was immediately reminded of Godric. She was so small, but her presence demanded respect, and attention.

He slowly returned to Pam, almost completely broken down. Her tears spread to her chest. Eric immediately felt her pain through the bond they shared. He lightly kissed her forehead, and apologized sweetly in her ear.

He raised the stake slowly, as Minka watched intensely. Pam began to bawl even harder.

"Just do it!" she demanded through tears.

Another 3 seconds passed by with the stake raised above Erics head. He set his arms down, and turned toward his maker.

"After I do this, both you and Pam must know that this will be my last night. I will be meeting the sun at dawn." he said it as if he couldn't believe his own words.

Simultaneously Pam, and Minkas eyes widened in shock. The elder vampire quickly recovered from disbelief, she simply nodded her head. Pam, sat a complete mess unable to even speak another word.

Eric turned back to his progeny. He gave her an affectionate touch of the cheek before once again raising his arms, stake in hand.

Pam held her breath as the stake spiraled toward her heart-

"STOP! Eric as your maker I command you to stop!" Minka interrupted. "Do not kill her. It was never my intention to make you go through with it."

A sudden hush of silence fell over the vampires, as each of them glanced back and forth at each other, unsure of what to do.

Eric let out a sigh of relief, and rushed to kneel before his maker. Pam, traumatized, left Fangtasia to find Tara.

"I'm so sorry, I challenged you, I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me. Please." Eric pleaded, over and over almost to himself as he knelt before his maker. Minka cupped his chin, and raised it to face her. Then she knelt down before him. She lightly brushed her lips on his lips, down to his chin, and traced with her fangs his jawline. The sensation of her 2000 year old fangs caused Erics to unwillingly come out.

Her eyes lit at the sight of them.

"Eric, they're beautiful" she gasped.

"Have you seen yours? Breathtaking..." he pulled her in close.

"Forgive me.." he pleaded once more.

"There's nothing to be apologetic for Eric, I expected such a reaction... If anyone needs to be forgiven it's me. I should have been there for you."

"Stop. We have over a thousand years of love making to make up for... Shall we begin now?"

Before she could reply, he forced his lips on hers, bared fangs and all.

They lay, bodies intertwined, in Minkas vampire friendly hotel room. Her head rested in between his shoulder and chin, and wrapped her right leg over his hips, with her arms positioned across his chest, right hand landing right above his left shoulder. Eric lay on his back, right arm used as a "pillow" for Minka, and his left arm lay over her leg, grazing her soft inner thigh.

"1000 years have gone by, I never knew my maker had such-"

"Eric do not finish that sentence." she laughed to herself. "Godric is the male replica of me. There is only one obvious difference between us."

His expression flattened as he realized what she said was true.

"In all sincerity though, Minka, know that I am equally as loyal to you as Godric." he assured her.

Minka raised her head to look up at her child.

"You have no idea how much that means... I always planned to be apart of your life Eric, and Nora's. In fact I was the one who pointed you out to my brother. I wanted to turn you myself, but at the time we thought it was better for a male to do it. We wanted you to be willing. It didn't matter to us anyhow, the bond would still be created between the three of us."

"You don't have to explain any-"

"But I do! Let me finish, please." Eric nodded.

"Just days after you were turned, we got into an argument on an issue I would prefer not to relive. We almost killed each other. I cared so badly for you Eric, but to save the relationship with Godric, we decided that since he made you himself he would raise you alone, and I would turn someone else. It was devastating loosing you.."

"Forget about it." Eric dismissed the topic, as he began to feel tension towards Godric.

"Okay.. well where is Nora? Have you seen her recently. Last I heard she worked for the Authority. The pride I feel for her is unmatched." she said excitedly as she sat up on the bed. Eric pouted.

"No pride left for me? Pooh."

She ignored his comment, and summoned Nora.

"She's in the area?!" she exclaimed, and then immediately dressed herself.

**A/N: okay so this chapter is a bit shorter, but I just wanted to put one up because I found out that people actually READ my first chapter so I was pumped with adrenaline. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, the once a week upload doesn't sound that great to me now lol. Sookie appears in the next chapter, and there will be some references to the finale of season 5 so just bear with me! Please review, it means the world- in all honesty it DOES. Thanks3**


	3. Don't Worry

Minka sat in Erics throne watching aimlessly at the mix and mingle of Fangtasia nightlife. Nora watched in awe of her makers beauty, across the bar. Her entire essence was Godric, but strikingly feminine. She was Godric..._ with long hair_. It was still so much to take in. Nora knew very little about 'born-again vampire twins', but the little that she did know worried her. These type of bonds are so strong, and demanding. When they were both alive, every second their thoughts were in perfect unison, they spoke to each other without words, and every unvoiced opinion was immediately shared. Godric and Minka were in perfect touch with each others needs, and desires, and they fulfilled them effortlessly. But when Godric met the sun-without Minka- he shut her out completely, with not one farewell.

Half of her was gone, and she could not handle having to comprehend a world where her brother was not. They were born human together, died human together, were born once again together as vampires. She never lived a day without her most loyal and trusted love. She is not supposed to. They are supposed to choose to leave earth together, and live in eternal peace in whatever after life existed.

And Minka still stands, a murderous creature, endangering the safety of both herself and all around her.

Nora, waiting patiently for her brother to return with Sookie, retreated back to his office. She paced back and forth, worried sick for her maker when Pam walked in, eyes stained with bloody tears. She obviously expected the room to be empty.

"Fuck." Pam cursed under her breath.

Pam and Nora had never really liked each other, but for the sake of Eric, remained civil. Well as civil as Pam could be.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked, sincerely.

"Nothing," she quickly replied as she reached for a tissue, behind Nora.

"Some bitch had silver earrings on while I was trying to feed on her. Got in my eye." she continued, trying to believe her own lie. Nora understood that she didn't want to dwell on the subject any further, so she went along with the lie. Pam knew quite well that she was pretending, but was thankful for it nonetheless.

"Oh... Hate when that happens."Nora commented, lamely, searching the room for something else to focus on.

10 moments went by with nothing audible, but Pams sniffling and the tissue rubbing against her porcelain-like face. In an attempt to dispel the awkwardness, Nora tried to make conversation.

"Eric should be here soon."

Pams face lightened.

"With Sookie. Minka needs to speak with her." The awkward moment returned, as Pams face once again deflated.

Defeated, Nora walked out. As she closed the door and walked away she heard a light voice whisper something.

"Fuck. Sookie."

* * *

Eric finally returned to Fangtasia with an exasperated Sookie.

"Eric, I'm getting pretty damn tired of being summoned by old vampires." she complained.

"This is different. This vampire won't harm you, and this vampire is my maker. So be nice." he said, annoyed.

Confused, she gave him a sideways glance. She began to ask 'What?', but before she could he simply rolled his eyes, and covered her mouth and pulled her in close.

Eric ignored her when she swatted his mouth off of her, playfully. He searched for his maker, finding her immediately- on his throne. Sensing his presence, Minka snapped her attention to Eric. As their eyes met, they both smirked simultaneously. Her gaze then shifted to the pretty blonde beside him, making her grin grow larger with satisfaction. She, with one slight nod of the head, motioned her over. Eric took one step alongside Sookie before his maker demanded that he remain where he is. Minka needed Sookie... _alone_.

Bravery kicked in as Sookie maneuvered her way through the unusually thick crowd of people. Fangtasia was rarely ever this packed. 'Don't get me wrong' Sookie thought to herself, 'This club does great! But I have never seen so many people in here'. Black nail polished fingernails repeatedly scratched at her skin, accident or otherwise, and she was pushed and touched in places she could have done without.

When she finally reached the stage, she outstretched her hands to greet the vampire. Minka gracefully rested her hand on Sookies, but failed to shake it. She held it for 3 seconds, inhaling her scent, and exhaling with pleasure. Slowly she stood up to face the human.

"I'm Sookie." she finally let out, realizing she was holding her breath the entire time.

Minka smiled in response, with her fangs. Sookie gasped in surprise, causing Eric to snap his head up toward them, alarmed. His blood within her calling him. He could sense her anxiety rising. Minka laughed to herself, in embarrassment.

"Oh, Don't be offended! They come out when I am... pleased. Take it as a... compliment." she assured, shockingly hesitant. Her eyes dazzled as she surveyed the rest of Sookies body, only making her feel embarrassed.

"Follow me."

* * *

Eric watched carefully as his maker led Sookie to a more secluded room. He sighed deeply as soon as they were no longer in sight.

"Brother?" Nora called from behind, worried. Once again he was alarmed, he never seemed to have one second where he wasn't. Seeking privacy, he retreated to his office and sat at his desk. Nora came in soon after, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm worried about Minka," she said cautiously.

"Nora, she is 2000 years old. There's nothing to about, wh-"

"You don't understand nor know the things that I do about born again vampire twins."she interrupted with desperation. Her older brothers brows furrowed in confusion.

"Eric they are not meant to live without each other, yet she is still here. She is a danger to everything; you, me, Pam, and Tara, but most importantly to herself." she tried, to no avail, to warn him. He only seemed bored by the conversation, his mind was elsewhere.

"Our maker is strong. Does that surprise you?" he accused.

Noras patience for her carefree brother ended. With vampire speed, she ran toward him and was now pressing his arms down to gain his attention. Her fangs clicked out as she did this. Eric leaned his head aggressively forward, flashing his fangs. He could have easily overpowered her, but decided against it, simply warning her to get off of him.

"Eric connect the fucking dots!_ She plans on meeting the sun_, just as Godric did. Do you want to loose our maker, _again_?"

Immediately he understood. He retracted his fangs, and flashed away in search of his maker.

**A/N: I thought the meeting I wrote with Nora and Minka was a bit repetitive so I just decided not to add it. This is set after they meet the next day. Oh, and expect an update once again later in the week, since I uploaded all that I have typed up in my computer. I need a few days to type them up, and edit. but thanks for the reviews! I just found out that i can actually reply to them! so that is what i will be doing when i finish writing this cause i would love to talk to you guys! and soon i am going to post a poll up so be sure to vote whenever i post it! thank you always, and please review this insanely short chapter (soooooorrrrry!)**


	4. To be, or not to be mine

"_Follow me_." Minka seductively commanded.

Sookie gulped and obliged.

Minka led her to a room in Fangtasia that Sookie had never noticed before. Its elegant decor completely contradicted the blood red love seats back at the bar. Sookie was odered politely to take a seat at the foot of the king sized, white canopy bed. The vampire laid down on her back, facing the ceiling.

"Sookie, before we start, I would like to assure you that I mean you no harm." Minka began. The small blonde turned over on the bed to face her.

"Then what am I here for? And if you don't mind me asking, how-"

"You would like to know whether or not I'm Erics maker. To put it simply, yes. You also want to know how." she answered quickly, trying to dispel small talk.

"Well, yes. Not to long ago, I witnessed Godric meet the sun, and Eric told me that was his maker, so... Sorry , I'm human. I'm a bit confused." Sookie replied shyly. As she mentioned Godric the space between them became tense, and uncomfortable. She took these silent moments to think back to that night in Dallas. When LongShadow was killed by Bill, his entire body blew up, The 3 vampires from that house fire also turned to chunks of blood. Maybe it was his age, she had no clue, but when Godric died, he burst into glowing purple-blue hued flames, and was... excited to finally be meeting the sun.

"Do all vampires have more than 1 maker?" Sookie asked, trying to break the silence.

"Do all humans have 1 parent?" Minka asked slyly. Then laughed at her own comment.

"No need to be sorry Sookie, not even vampires understand what Godric and I were." she finally answered.

"You seem so... trusting of me Sookie. I am over 2000 years old, and don't be offended, but you smell like... sunlight. I could drain you right now, but I won't. And you know I won't. Tell me... why?" she asked after a moment. Sookie now became serious. She took a few seconds to give a good answer.

"Well because I mean something to Eric, and as his maker you wouldn't hurt him, or me for that matter." she answered lamely. The vampire couldn't help it, an abrupt condescending laugh escaped her lips. Quickly she clasped her hands over her mouth in subtle embarrassment at her outburst.

"Sookie aside from the fact that if I really wanted to, I could single-handedly_ obliterate_ Eric, what makes you think he would choose _you_ over his_ maker_?" she questioned slowly closing the gap between them. Sookie began to hesitate as she realized this was true.

"I didn't mean it like th-"

"_Exactly_!" Minka interrupted crudely.

"_He wouldn't._ The only reason why at this very moment I am not draining every inch of sunlight from your body is because you are of value to me." she paused to look deeper into Sookies widening eyes, fangs now in full view.

"You are just like Eric..." Sookie whispered lightly. A smile crossed Minkas lips.

"Correction darling, he is just like me! Now let me finish!" she said through her laughing fit. Sookie just shook her head in disbelief at her current situation. This vampire was bat shit crazy.

Without warning, Minka quickly switched to a more humorless stance.

"You are of value to me because you were the last one to see my brother_ ali- on Earth._ For that I will always be dedicated to you, for the rest of my life I will cherish you. And as long as I am here, I won't let anyone hurt you." Minka paused so she could correctly phrase her next few words. The human sat there, wide eyed, in shock that yet another vampire was pledging loyalty to her.

The vampire with intensely, grateful eyes pulled back so that her guest could relax.

"Sookie Stackhouse..."

5 moments of silence...

"You are... mine."

Sookie drew back 2 steps from the bed.

"What the fuck?" she cursed, to herself.

Eric burst through the door, ignoring the human. Like a bat out of hell, he knelt before his maker. He was about to plead before his maker when he took note of Sookie behind him.

"We must talk.." he said in one flat tone.

"Eric not now." she replied never taking her eyes off of Sookie. He began to protest, resulting in Minka focusing her gaze on him in annoyance.

"Leave me until I am finished with Sookie." Eric looked down, humbled. His maker felt he was going to insist, but before he could she said "As your maker I command you." Stubbornly, he stood up and walked toward the door, once again ignoring the human.

He leaned his head over his shoulder to meet Minkas gaze as she continued her commands.

"And pass that on to Nora, I sense she is not to far behind.".

When he left, the room became eerily silent.

"So the only reason why I am here is so you could make me _yours_?" Sookie accused.

Minka sighed, bowing her head for a second to think.

"That's not the only reason..." Sookie focused on the vampire in suspense.

"But that is certainly part of it." she finished raising her head. Sookie shifted her weight to her left foot as she tried to weigh out the options.

"Okay well, shouldn't I have a choice in the matter? You're the third vampire to declare me theirs against my will."

The vampire was shocked at the new discovery.

"So you belong to another?" Minka accused, stepping off the bed to get a closer look at the mortal.

"No, I don't! I do not belong to_ anyone_! Eric tried to make me his, but I refused. And I can refuse your proposal too, and I am." Sookie retorted. Curiosity rose at the mention of Erics name. Minka once again bowed her head to think for a moment. A deep, exasperated sigh came from the impatient vampire.

"Sookie, you don't want to be mine... _okay_. But before you reject my offer, please take the time to consider exactly what it is you are rejecting."

"And what is that?" she asked, genuinely curious.

With vampire speed she ran behind Sookie to speak directly in her left ear.

"You obviously rejected 2 other vampires, so you don't like to be thought of as an object. And, woman to woman I understand, completely." she began to circle the human, nonchalantly.

"But vampires will be vampires, and I doubt they will stop trying to own you. Accept my offer Sookie, and they will have no choice but to give up." She finished, quite proud of her defending argument. The blonde began to consider this, slowly awakening the optimism within Minka.

"So whats in it for you?" she asked curiously.

In response, Minka just chuckled already anticipating such a question.

"Nothing." she answered simply.

"There has to be something you can't ju-"

"Sookie the only thing I have to gain from this is your safety. I have already expressed my loyalty to you, have I not? You have a 2000 year old vampire ready to defend you, just be mine."

Fearing she might decline the offer, Minka searched frantically for more reasons to support her proposal. A sudden idea caused her eyes to light with excitement.

"And..." she once again began to circle slowly around Sookie.

"I heard you have an ancient vampire by the name of _Warlow_ after you." a strangely sadistic smile found its way onto Minkas face as she said this. Sookie was instantly sold.

"I'll accept, only if you tell me everything you know about the bastard. I need to know what he wants from me." she tried to negotiate. Immediately the vampire tensed up.

"Sorry dear, I don't make deals with humans- to unstable. But to make you feel at ease, all I know is that you're running from him. That's it."

"I am not running from him! I am coming for him!" Sookie corrected angrily. The vampire was mildly impressed by the humans sudden bravery.

"Calm down, I used a poor choice of words. Do you accept?"

Adrenaline still coursing through Sookies entire body, she advanced aggressively toward the vampire.

"Minka... I am yours."

**A/N: SOOOO? What do you think? Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors that I didn't correct, my 'editor' isn't available. looool. But anyway, I finally figured out exactly how this story is going to progress so.. yeah im excited. let me keep this short, pleeeease review review review, favorite or follow whatever you like, it makes me really happy ^.^ and it also makes me want to update more often! anyway love you all and see you next chapter! (Reviewwws make me smile!)**


	5. The beginning of The end

Eric felt a rush of emotions emanating off of Sookie as she finally finished with Minka.

"So, Eric.." she began, just as she was about to leave she turned back.

"Sookie." he replied robotically.

She walked five cautious steps toward the vampire, examining his expression. He was there physically, but mentally- he was elsewhere. The human began to tap his shoulder lightly to gain his attention. After about 3 light taps, she pushed him with more force on his chest, while shouting out his name. He staggered back a few steps, quickly regaining his composure, finally focusing on Sookie... for the time being.

"Uhm.." was all he said before returning back to his reverie.

"Eric, are you okay? I've never seen you so... so..." she hesitated. He didn't say anything, simply waited for her to finish her sentence. Eric was still only half there.

"Maybe I should stay, and watch over you. You look kind of lost, like you did when Marnie cast that spell on you." she was only half serious; anything to make him go back to normal. He only laughed genuinely amused.

"Watch over me? Oh, I'd love the roles to be reversed." he remarked, a small smirk across his lips. It was slightly off, as if it was forced. Sookie was mildly offended by his insincerity, but mostly to his rude comment. She rolled her eyes unequivocally. He laughed once more, and continued.

"Sookie I don't need a_ faerie slash human_ to watch over me. Need I explain why?"

Her eyes focused quizzically on him.

"Well, when you_ really_ were lost Eric, that is exactly what you needed." she retorted, raising her chin up, and jerking it down proudly. Her only reply was a daunting, exasperated sigh, as if she was such a hassle to talk to. He simply didn't have the energy to vacillate with her tonight. Sookie stood there, impatiently waiting for him to speak. After about several moments of silence she gave up. Frustrated, she rolled her eyes again and headed toward the door. As she turned away Eric focused his gaze on her descending figure.

"Goodnight, Miss Stackhouse." he said sweetly as she reached the exit.

She paused, and swirled around.

"Eric, don't underestimate my _'microwave fingers'_. They have saved your life so many times, and you still see me as helpless. Goodnight." she turned sharply and left with her dignity.

"Helpless, Miss Stackhouse, you are not." He said when he knew no one could hear.

Minka stood in her room still truly stunned by the conversation she just had with Sookie. After she finally agreed to be her human, they went on to talk about Godric meeting the sun. The vampire wanted every detail, every word, every moment shared. Anything to get her as close to that day as possible. Godric had not mentioned his twin once! She was hurt more than anything, but also confused, angry, and she felt... useless. If a 2000 year old vampire felt useless than she sure as hell was going to prove herself wrong.

As Sookie drove off, Eric began to make his way toward his makers room, but Pam stopped him.

"Eric, we need to talk." she deadpanned, each word cutting like a knife. He quickly glanced toward the door to Minkas room and mentally slapped himself for not using vampire to speed to get there. Sooner or later this was going to happen, guess it was sooner, he thought. Finally he obliged and sat back down at the bar.

"Yes, Pam?" he questioned, his old charm slowly returning.

"Now that you have released me, I think it is best that Tara and I move elsewhere." she deadpanned, no ounce of affection for her maker evident. Eric had not expected this in the least. Lately, he and Pam have been arguing repeatedly testing each others limits. It had never been this heated between them, and now he was about to loose his child.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked slowly.

"No, Eric. But it's what I must do." she answered bravely, weakening slightly.

"It was never like this..." she continued, tears rimming her eyelids.

"Pam we argue, that doesn't mean you have to leave. Don't go." he offered, lightly.

"Do you even want me and Tara here?" she spat, abruptly. Erics eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Pam thought back to the time when he almost killed her for risking Sookies life outside of Marnies store. She only shot that gun to save his life, and that led to him finally revealing his true intentions. Eric sensed what she was thinking about, and understood.

"Of course, Pam. I will never turn you_ or_ Tara away._ Ever_. We are family, and _nothing_ can change that."

"Nothing? But I bet_ someone_ can." she accused quickly, arms crossing over her chest.

Eric was taken aback, as much as he denied it, he would never be able to re-do that day.

"No one Pam." he pressed firmly, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer.

"Not even-"

_"Especially not her._" he interrupted, now hugging her tightly. When he released her she took 3 large awkward steps back. She seemed unsure if she should say what she planned to say.

"I am sorry Eric, but I know you're lying. You almost killed me over a human, I can't even trust you anymore. I now have someone to look out for, someone I know I can trust.". As if on cue, Tara sped up with 3 large designer suitcases at her side. Pam quickly ran to Taras side. Eric remained speechless.

"The decision was already made. Goodbye." and with that, they sped away leaving Eric to his thoughts. He turned slightly to face the door, hoping that somehow he could make them reappear. He never even thought the day where Pam would be out on her own would come, and especially not this soon. To his shock, tears threatened to surface. He fought fiercely to keep them back, and he almost succeeded. Almost that is. A sudden voice jolted him out of his reverie.

"It's always hard watching your Progeny leave you." Minka said from behind him.

He turned around quickly, surprising Minka with his bloody tears. Before she could say another thing, he asked if they could talk. With a wave of her hand she dismissed his request.

"Nora has already expressed her concern. There is no need." she informed simply, as if it wasn't suicide they were discussing. Eric walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands tightly. Slowly, and gently he pushed a strand of hair to the side. Not knowing what to say to help, he simply rested his forehead on hers, in exhaustion. Minka raised her hands to run her fingers through his hair. They stood there in peace for 5 moments.

"Please don't meet the sun..." he mumbled lightly, she barely heard what he said. But when she deciphered his mumbles, her heart broke.

"I won't let you." he said, louder, his inner viking surfacing. Her hands tightly gripped the back of his head, closing the gap between them slightly.

"Never..." she finally replied.

"Promise." he demanded, gripping her just as tight.

"Swear it." he added, breathless. She hesitated, causing him to grow frantic.

"Please!" he pleaded desperately once more.

"Swear it!" he was screaming now.

"I swear!" she finally let out.

Feeling as if a million weights have been lifted from his shoulders, he finally closed the gap between them, kissing her passionately. Her arms lowered down to his neck, at the same time he swept her off of her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist.

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FASTER! I haven't had internet connection this whole week! but anyway, I hope you like the chapter? expect another one on tuesday or wednesday.. :) oh and if anyone is fluent in Swedish and is interested in translating a few things for me, i would love it if you would pm me! and i wrote the entire story already, yaaay! okay. review and favorite, it makes me extra happy :)**


	6. Give Some, Take Some

They walked into the vampire friendly hotel called Draco's Suites. Pams eyes swept over the entire lobby, taking in its 1800's decor.

"Don't these bastards know that we've been around as long as they have?" Pam said, annoyed.

"I bet a Hilton, or a Trump owns this damn hotel." Tara replied, letting out an angry breath of air.

Then, to Pams surprise, Tara began to laugh quite amused. Her maker slowly cocked her head to the side as she looked at Tara, annoyed. Her annoyance disappeared greatly when she saw the beautiful and fangy smile upon Tara's face.

"It is not funny, Tara." she said, trying to keep her composure but failing miserably. She began to laugh herself, not because of the half ass joke, but because of how different her life had become in a matter of weeks. Through all this, leaving her maker, and living without guidance, she found herself smiling with her child. Catching herself immediately, the smile was replaced with her bored expression.

"Let's go." she commanded lightly. They smiled at each other once more before finding their way toward the front desk.

* * *

Sookie had just finished taking a much needed bubble bath when she heard a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone. Quickly she threw on a robe, some slippers and ran downstairs to open the door. Standing tall, blonde, and cocky before her was Eric. No surprise there. She opened the door, very slightly to peek her head through.

"Eric," she addressed, laughing awkwardly. "I kind of expected you to just... barge on in like you always do." She stepped back quickly to open the door more widely to have a proper conversation with him.

"Thank you, for not doing that, by the way." she continued. Realizing she was only in a robe, and pink fuzzy slippers, his eyes ran slowly down the exposed parts of her body. Feeling violated, she hugged her robe tighter to her chest. With his eyes still trailing over her, he said "Sookie, if it was even_ physically possible_ for me to just _'barge on in'_ on you just out the shower that is exactly what I would have done.". His signature smirk crept onto his face. Having enough of this 'visual rape' she snapped him back into attention, asking loudly _"Physically possible_?". Finally he looked up at her.

"Yes, I am a man of my word. I said I was going to give you back the ownership to this house, and so I am." he said this as he handed over paperwork. She took it greedily, almost in disbelief.

"'Bout time!" she exclaimed, as she scanned the paper quickly in confirmation. Her eyes lit, still looking at the papers she held.

Unable to step into a mortal home, he patiently waited to be invited in. Several awkward seconds passed by and Sookie still hadn't caught on. Eric coughed belligerently to give her a hint. She let out a loud "OH!" as she finally invited him in. He walked in slowly examining the place, as if it were his first time stepping in. He had pleasant flashbacks when his eyes swept passed the living room, the cubby he made for himself, and the exact place where he stood, just 3 feet away from the door.

"It's for the best, anyway. It was extremely dangerous, and stupid of me to let you stay in a house that any vampire could enter." he breathed out, as he turned around to face Sookie. She simply rolled her eyes.

"And,_ you know,_ this house has been in my family for generations." she retorted sarcastically.

"Details." he dismissed simply, rolling his eyes back at her. Suddenly, he became frigid and serious.

"Bill will stop at nothing to find you Sookie. I need you to promise me you won't do something stupid." The most offensive thing about that statement, to Sookie, was his complete sincerity, and seriousness.

"Excuse me, Eric? Anything that I do is to protect myself, and the people I love. I don't see how that's_ stupid_." she spat, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

"It's_ stupid_, Sookie, because you almost get yourself killed every time! And now that he drank that fucking mad god's blood, he has gained that extra edge to overpower even me and most likely my maker._ He can hurt you_, Sookie, and_ he will if given the chance._" he finished softly, trying to spare her feelings.

"But no matter what he fucking drinks, he cannot step into this house." he added, waving his hands behind him to demonstrate the house. Sookies facial expression numbed as she thought of the man she once loved, the man who was her first everything, now out for her blood. She looked up at Eric. This man before her was her last everything... well aside from Alcide. The thought of that drunken night, annoyed and embarrassed her. To put her at ease, she almost toyed with the idea of just jumping up and kissing him just so she could honestly say he was her last. Now wasn't the time, although sometimes it seemed as if any time was the time for him.

"And Warlow." she finished, brushing off her temptations.

"Yes,_ exactly_. So just... just stay here. There is no safer place to be." he explained, still in a light voice. With her mind so clouded, and distracted she almost agreed... _almost._ At the realization of his demands, she snapped back into defense.

"Eric I can't just stay home all day. Have you forgotten that I'm human, and I have bills, and needs like food and water? I have to work, plus I'll go mad staying here all day and night!" Seeing the light at the end of the tunnel- her submission near- he walked closer to her, smiling.

"If you need groceries, I will send someone to get them for you. Bills? Let that be the least of your concerns. And if you need a little entertainment... then you've got... _me._" He mused, although completely serious. What was a pesky monthly utility bill, when he got to spend every night he could with his faerie? Sookie stepped back, still holding her ground.

"As tempting as that offer is, Eric, I'm going to have to decline. I don't need to be taken care of."

"Sookie, in no way am I giving you a choice in the matter," he said simply, speeding away before she could say anything else. She ran to the door frame, not even daring to take one step out after him.

"Fuck!" she cursed, wishing she had his speed.

* * *

"So, how did he react?" Tara asked, as she propped up on her side of the bed, getting comfortable

"Like I thought he would." she deadpanned, not wanting to discuss the matter any further.

* * *

**A/N: Hurricane Sandy knocked my power OUT! Just got it back yesterday, thank god. A LOT of damage came to my town, and my house especially so I will be very busy the rest of this week, but expect an update friday :) and btw i am still waiting for that person fluent in swedish and english to pm me! desperately neeeeed you! lol okay hope you enjoyed it, and pllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas e review, favorite, or follow... or all 3 if you like!**


	7. Tomorrow will come

Dawn was approaching soon; she could feel the sunlight tingling on her skin. Minka stood on the roof of Fangtasia. She planned to stay there until she was on the brink of bursting into flames. Then she would retire to her light-proof bedroom Eric gave her. She did this every sunrise; it was the only time Godric came to her. As she looked out at the orange-red hued horizon, a blood tear silently slipped down her face. It didn't bother her, she simply let it trail down her face, and fall to the floor. Her eyes gazed aimlessly as she waited patiently for her brother. Her ivory, porcelain-like skin began to become powdery, but he still wasn't there. Tears began to flow down her face rapidly as she realized he might not come. As she stood up to leave, ashes flaked off the exposed parts of her body. It repulsed her to see her skin like this. Too weak to run, she slowly made her way to the door. Then, she thought, maybe she should just end it all now. Leave earth to search for her brother, where ever he was. Maybe it was a sign, him not coming today. Quickly she turned around to face the sun, causing more thick ashes to fall off her body. She could feel herself weakening.

Suddenly, a white light flashed to her light. A frantic Godric appeared before her.

"GO!_ MINKA GO_!" he pleaded hectically.

Dazed and confused, she couldn't understand why he looked so frightened. To her right a dark red figure appeared, it was male. His naked body drenched in blood. It emanated off his body like a heat wave. It smelled like... salvation. If she could just surrender to it, she felt all her problems would somehow disappear. She so desperately desired to immerse herself in the blood this figure was drenched in. She imagined licking every inch of it off that man's body. The way she imagined it made her feel... alive. It tasted sweet, and addicting on her tongue. There was no such thing as one little taste; she had to have it all. Where was the source to all this blood? She needed to know. The closest she could get to finding out was this unknown man before her. Surrender to him. Surrender. It wasn't her thoughts; it was as if someone was planting them in her mind. But, her thoughts or not, she could not resist. Godric saw her gaze hungrily at the figure,_ it terrified him._ He pleaded once more for her to "Go to Eric! Summon him! Now! _Minka listen to me!_"

Never looking away from the man, she watched as he sauntered over to Godric. Her brother did not flinch in his presence; he merely stiffened and focused more forcefully on Minka. She just stood there in awe, still slowly flaking away. As the man positioned himself firmly behind Godric, she finally let her gaze fall to him. Her brother, her lover, her better half. Suddenly, she came back. The bond between them heightened, and somehow she could feel his emotions. A sudden terror coursed through her. She didn't know what to be afraid of. He was telling her something... what was it? His eyes were desperate, while his body was composed. He calmed as the man slowly engulfed Godric's neck in his hands.

Minka's eyes widened, only causing herself more pain. Her arms stretched out in an attempt to stop the man, but it was too late.

"_GO_!" he screamed once more before he was brutally decapitated. The unknown man threw the head carelessly over his shoulder. His menacing eyes met Minka's, and she knew he would soon return. As her brother's body turned to blood, he stepped away avoiding the mess. He descended slowly into a growing pile of blood at his feet. When he was no longer in sight, the remaining blood evaporated rapidly.

Hysterical, she turned sharply, seeing the flakes blow off her skin and travel with the wind. As she saw the exit, she knew she wouldn't make it. With every painful step it seemed as if the door drew further. The sun, now in full view, burned her exposed flesh. Her skin began to blister, and melt. She fell to the floor, unable to stand. Desperately she used whatever strength she still had to summon Eric.

"Eric!" she called out hoarsely. Not even she could hear her own voice. Finally accepting death, she became limp. All she could do now was wait.

* * *

**_2324 years ago..._**

Her eyes flickered open, and she snapped up, afraid. A strange, heavy sensation mentally pulled her body away from where she sat. Her eyes darted across the open grassland, searching for her brother. A large dug up hole was only a few feet away from where she sat.

"Godric" she half whispered, half sneered. The hole looked deep. She was curious. She crawled over to the hole and bent over to get a better look at what was inside. At the bottom of the hole, she saw a body- Godric. She called out his name in horror once again. As she sat upright in an attempt to join her brother, she was stopped. A man pulled her up, effortlessly by the shoulders. He laid her down flat, and placed his body firmly over hers. She gasped in shock, and attempted to push him off. He cooed lightly to calm her down. Gently, he placed his right hand over her mouth, trying to quiet her. This only frightened her more, causing her to resist even further. A loud, surprised moan escaped his lips, as he felt a sharp pain in his hands. His pain turned to pleasure, as he realized his progeny had descended her fangs for the first time. He smiled a large, fangy smile. A look of confusion came across her face as she examined his teeth. He removed his bleeding hand from her mouth, and her first instinct was to touch her own fangs. As her finger tips met the marble like sharp tooth, she gasped once again.

"Where is my brother?" she let out, defensively. Quickly, he placed his hand over her mouth once again.

"Shhhh. My child, be silent. Do you wish to awaken your brother before he is ready to be awakened? You _do not_ want that." he replied lightly, as he gazed endearingly into her eyes. He brushed some of the hair out of her face, and he pressed himself more firmly on top of her body. They lay like that for another minute, before he rested his head in the crook of her neck. As he became comfortable, she examined her fangs once again, only this time she pricked her finger. She let out a short, high pitched moan. The man on top of her pulled her hand to his face so he could examine it. He singled out the injured finger, and licked the blood off.

"Who are you?" she asked, barely audible.

"Your maker." he answered quickly before pressing his lips onto her flesh. He kissed her slowly up and down her neck. He tried to reach her lips, but she turned away.

_"My maker_?" she breathed out.

"Yes." he answered hungrily, before grabbing her face and turning it upright to kiss him. She responded by deepening the kiss, and raising her knees so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She pulled away slightly to gasp for air. He stopped also, and smiled docilely. Laughing gently to himself he said, "You don't have to do that anymore."

"What?" she asked, feeling self-conscience.

"Breath." he replied simply. She became confused again. Instead of explaining, he simply held her face in place firmly, and kissed her. And kissed her. She found that no matter how long they kissed, she didn't breathe. And even though she didn't breath, she never felt the need to the entire time.

"_See_?" he said, pulling away abruptly.

"We could do this forever." she said amazed, as she pulled him closer to her. In her life, she had never wanted anyone more than at that very moment. A moment later, her brother awakened, and her new life changed forever. He struggled to climb out of the hole. When he stood up he saw a man, and a woman beneath him. For some odd reason, he immediately knew it was Minka.

"Get off!_ Get off of her_!" he demanded harshly.

They pulled away instantly to look up at Godric. As she met his gaze for the first time, she couldn't look away. She felt like a magnet near metal. She_ needed_ to be by him. His conflicted emotions were felt by her, and she then felt disgusted by being near another man. Minka stood up and ran to her brother. He embraced her greedily, as he glowered at him. As he hugged Minka, he angled her away from the strange man.

He laughed cockily.

"Ahh, yes. I was told you would react in such a way, Godric."

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Your maker... but you may call me _Appius. Appius Livius Ocella_."

**A/N: so yeahhhh. let me know how you feel about this chapter in reviews, favorites and follows :) and let me know how you feel about their maker, cause appius livius ocella was originally Erics maker in the books. but i changed it :) anyway thanks for reading! and another update by the end of the week. yaaaay :)**


	8. authors note

It seems like something always goes wrong with writing these chapters! Between hurricane sandy, and now my computerbreaking! I just can't submit these chapters when I say I will. And I'm sorry! Its never intentional. The worst thing is that all my chapters were saved in that computer, but thankfully also on the internet. And of course I cannot access them on my phone -.- These past few days I have re written them onto my phone, and can now update! It is just very time consuming, so bear with me! By friday another chapter WILL be up. YAY.


End file.
